420 Days With Shizuo
by Noelle Strife
Summary: Tsugaru, Shitsuo, Shizuo, Delic, and Tsukishima are all orphans until they met the kind and loving girl, Noelle. They moved into her place, and since then, they've become her unofficial older brothers. Their perfect and happy life, however, was shattered when a certain raven haired teen got the girl's attention. Updates during Friday, Saturday, and/or Sunday. Shizuo/Selfcest x OC


**AN: I do not own Durarara! or any of its characters except my OC.**

~0~0~

It was a quiet afternoon. The sun was beginning to set in the horizon, as shadows began to form at Ikebukuro West Gate Park. The playground was deserted. Well, it was nearly deserted, if not for a group of young teenagers who were all sitting underneath a slide, shivering under their thin layer of clothing. They stood out the most from the other teens, mainly because of their bright blond hair, which is dyed. One has a pair of coffee brown eyes, for this one, he has magenta colored eyes, one has bloody red orbs, the other has sapphire eyes, while the other has blackish pupils. They look so out of place with those kinds of features, especially with their ratty clothes, peasant clothes.

Yes, people, this is how society was years ago. The infamous Shizuo Heiwajima we were grown accustomed to is an orphan in the past. Here, he doesn't have his little brother Kasuka, but rather have quadruplets as his siblings. He's the third in his line of brothers, and he hated his parents, for abandoning them out in the open. Shizuo stuffed his hands into his pockets for warmth, a splinter piece of a toothpick picking at his mouth as he scowled about.

The eldest is his brother Tsugaru, who was a more level headed person than him. He's calm and cool; he often breaks up the many fights his siblings had. Next to Tsugaru was Shitsuo, an unpredictable teenager who's smiles are very mysterious, and heart melting to any woman. He and Tsugaru work part time as errand boys at the post office. The calm twin quietly sucked onto a lollipop, his blue eyes scanning the area for his parents. Shitsuo meanwhile, dusted off the place he sat on and arranged the cuff of his shirt, wanting to look presentable to his mother and father.

The one with the magenta eyes is Delic, and he's quite the hotshot for the ladies and is, was, always will be a ladies' man. He's the next person to Shizuo, and often he likes to tease his brothers a lot especially to Shizuo and their younger brother, Tsukishima. Speaking of Tsukishima, the four eyed glasses freak, he was facing the sun and watching it sink lower and lower from the sky, his scarf bellowing in the breeze while a comfortable book sat latched onto his firm arm. He is a rather the silent and curious type, and quite the bookworm. He loved his father and mother very much, but unknown to them, they didn't know that they were already abandoned by their own parents.

There was a noise coming from the entrance, and all five siblings looked up immediately to see a young girl, who was very surprised to see them still there at the playground, even after curfew. Tsugaru was mildly surprised, seeing that his face didn't fall from expectation. Shizuo and Tsukishima merely stared at her, while the two little flirts grinned at her with their carefree smiles, "It's late, miss. You don't want to be walking around the city after dark, I presume?" Shitsuo said, his tone is of a caring yet sarcastic tone. The girl's eyes widened, _emerald, _Shizuo noted, as she covered her mouth to hide her laugh. Shitsuo frowned while Delic snuck in.

"And what are you laughing about, little lady?" He questioned mockingly, his magenta eyes travelling from her toes up to her head, taking note of how cute and adorable her figure is. The girl stopped as she stared at them disapprovingly.

"Why are you all still here? Shouldn't you be going home to your family?" She said in a as a matter-of-fact tone complete with her hands on her waist. Tsugaru felt the corners of his lips curve into a gracious smile, liking the fact at how attractive her actions are. The lady is about a twice a foot shorter than them, and she's wearing a simple white checkered sweater, a khaki skirt complete with leggings, a scarf at her neck, and bluish black boots. Her hair was deep brown. It is as brown as wood and chestnut, and it ran on curls and locks cascading down her head until it reached her hips.

Tsukishima tilted his head to the side, his bloody red eyes were imploring into her, "We're waiting for our parents to come over and picks us up." He tranquilly explained, his book snapping shut as he gazed at her beautiful green eyes. They were of the color and exact shade of emerald, and it reminded him of the forests at his hometown. They were sparkling, big and bright, and it was vibrant and innocent to look that it made him turn away, blushing at how beautiful they are.

"That was three hours ago! Are you sure that they're even coming?" She asked, looking at how cold they are, Shizuo especially, who was shivering yet he didn't say a thing. He found the girl staring at him and he was forced to snap his head away from her, wanting to avoid social contact. Something about her gaze, her vibe, is making the blond fidget at the balls of his feet. "Of course they're coming..!" He snapped curtly at her, who seemed rather passive at this.

Instead, the girl stared at them again and sighed, shaking her head, "I can't just leave you boys here; you'll freeze to death..!" She placed her chin on the palm of her hand as she pondered over and over. Shitsuo and Delic, tilted their head at the side at the same time, looking at her with the same interest.

Finally, the girl clapped her hands together and smiled at them warmly, so warm and heart melting that it caused the siblings to flush in embarrassment. Whatever it is, she looked pretty and charming in this state. "You could all stay at my place for a while until you've found your parents..!" She said cheerfully, albeit after she finished her sentence, she ardently sneezed.

"ACHOO!" And the boys find it sweet too.

Tsugaru threw away the plastic stick of his lollipop and walked over to her, catching her hand as he gently shook it, "My name is Tsugaru Heiwajima, that is Shitsuo," He pointed to the blond with black eyes as he moved forward to kiss her wrist in greeting. "Pleasure to meet you, milady." He smiled at her with the same warmness he got from her, as the girl giggled fervently.

"This is Shizuo," The blond with the blue eyes gestured at the one at the back of the group, one with coffee brown eyes this time. When Shizuo and the girl met each other's gaze, he turned away in an instant, his face already turning scarlet.

"Delic, be nice to the lady." Tsugaru scolded the one with the magenta eyes, when he slyly wrapped an arm around the girl's slender waist and tilted her head to meet his mystifying eyes, "Name's Delic, call me anything you wish, baby~" He moved in to kiss her if not for Shizuo who grabbed the back of his collar and threw him off of the lady.

"And this is Tsukishima." He then motioned to the wine, glasses eyed blond who was reading his book again in an attempt to hide his shyness. He simply waved a hello to the girl until he hid behind Shitsuo, who affectionately ruffled his hair. The boys turned to the young lady, who was awed at the eccentric group's oddity. Seeing as that she hasn't introduced herself, she let out a small gasp while she tried to straighten her clothes.

"My name is Noelle Strife," she formally bowed at the group. "A pleasure to meet all of you, Tsugaru, Shitsuo, Shizuo, Delic, Tsukishima." Noelle smiled at them as she started to walk out of the park with them, Delic's arm wrapped around her waist, while Shizuo was holding the other one, afraid to let her go into the arms of his brother. Tsugaru, Shitsuo, and Tsukishima stood behind, slightly amused at the sight of the three in front of them. It's going to be a long day…

~0~0~

**Please Review..!**

**Updates during Friday, Saturday, and/or Sunday**


End file.
